When Love is Lost
by ArsonisticIntentions
Summary: Many have perished in the battle of Konoha with Pein and the Village is in shambles when a new comer arrives with ties to the Infamous Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi that will change the villages perception of him as more then just a Shinobi. Kakashi X OC
1. Epilogue

It was raining. It rarely rained in this part of fire country as a lone woman walked outside the place she had called home for only a few years. Out in the middle of now where, she had come from Yukigakure to be with him. The one she had fallen in love with though they had never shown it publicly. They even had a son on the way. A little one named for his father's best friend. To honor him. He had only seen her pregnant with their son once but she understood. He was an infamous shinobi in many lands plus one that was needed in his home of Konoha. She had given up most of her life as a shinobi, content to treat the sick and wounded that came to her door as she was considered a medical jutsu prodigy.

A look of fear suddenly filler her features. Something was wrong. The sense of fear filling every inch of her. She was normally so in tune with her feelings but this was one she never wanted to feel. The feeling of loss. Her eyes gazed out into the field as she looked across the way to the wooded area. A streak of lightening crossed the sky as she saw a figure suddenly appear on the other side of the field. Her eyes grew wide, recognizing him immediately. Her heart sunk, her hands grew clammy as she saw him lift his hand as if saying goodbye. She tossed the blanket from her that covered the silk kimono that donned her slightly pale flesh, racing to him.

He became clearer the closer she got to him, praying her eyes were deceiving her. That he was truly there. Her breath was heavy as she panted, her heart raced. His features were one she had rarely seen. The look of serenity and peace. The soft whisper of the word 'no' escaped her lips as she lost her footing in the mud, causing her to crash on hands and knees, protecting her swollen abdomen. She wasted no time in standing, knowing she had to get to him. Hold him. Know that everything was ok. Before she could reach him, a bright bolt of lightening cracked once more, the vision of him gone in that moment.

Stopping half way across the field, she fell to her knees once more, the tears streaking down her cheeks. Her fingers dug into the dirt as the feeling of loss overcame her. It was an omen… A vision. Her love was not on this earth anymore. Her head lifted as the water poured harder onto her body, her wet cerulean hair clinging to her body. The soft sounds of her cries filling the air before a scream filled in the night. A cry for her fallen lover.


	2. A New Village, A New Beginning

The following days went quickly, her heart longing for him. They had been together so long yet had never been together more then a month at a time. Their love was one both knew was real and one worth waiting for. Now she would never get that. They had been waiting. Waiting for the fight with the Akatsuki would be done. Now it would never come to pass. Now that he was gone from this Earth.

Amaya laid alone the bed she had shared with him on several occasions, her hand unconsciously rubbing her swollen abdomen that carried their child as she felt the kicks from the baby hitting her hand. She was thinking back. Back to the day he had informed her that he wanted to expand their family. It seemed like only yesterday how he had come to her, her eyes closing as she remembered it vividly.

Kakashi had come through the door unexpectedly, Amaya mixing ingredients for an antidote. She hadn't seen him for several months but she was beyond happy to see him. Running into his arms, he wamingly accepted it as his fingers immediately stroked her cerulean colored hair. Their eyes met for several moments before he pulled down his mask before they embraced in a kiss that left both of them ready to take it to the next level but Kakashi stopped them momentarily. Their eyes met once more and though Amaya knew he wouldn't be there long, she was shocked by their conversation.

"Amaya-chan. I know we said we'd wait to have children but… I think now is the time." He said, his hand caressing her cheek.

Amaya looked at him in pleasant surprise.

"Really Kakashi? Do you mean that?" she said, a bright smile donning her lips.

He took her into his arms tighter as he smiled sweetly to her.

"Yes Amaya." He said the seriousness in his voice. "Let's start our family."

She didn't argue. She didn't want to. To have a family with him had been her dream in the years they had been together. He had kept her hidden for nearly 5 years after meeting her on a solo mission. She cared for him after he had been seriously injured. He was bedridden for weeks and she was there for him through it all. It was then they fell in love, seeing a side of him only she had. They married secretly before Kakashi had helped her set up a medical clinic on the outskirts of the land of fire, near the shore so she had a view of the ocean. She'd be safe there until he felt the time was right to move her into the village where they would eventually start the family. Something he had obviously changed his mind about now.

That was seven months before the current time. It had only taken a few passionate nights before they completed their goal. Amaya sent word via hawk to him, the message reading two words. "Mission accomplished". He showed up in an excited fashion as he burst into the house a few days after, picking her up as he twirled her around. She thought nothing could bring them down from that high. That was… Until the night before. Now none of what she had wished for, for the future would come to pass. He was gone and for the first time in as long as Amaya could remember, she was lost.

It seemed like several days later when a knock came to her door. A young girl not much older then 18 from a neighboring village whom Amaya had been teaching her techniques too was there for her lesson. Instead, she found Amaya packing her things for her a move to Konoha.

"Amaya-sensei… What is going on?" the girl asked, her lavender locks cascading over her shoulders as her gentle jade hues rested on her sensei.

Amaya looked at her, flashing an obviously fake smile.

"Kazumi… It's time I leave the clinic in your hands now. I've taught you all I can and I've left scrolls with all the information you'd ever need." She said.

Kazumi noted the redness of Amaya's eyes as she nodded not arguing nor pressing the subject.

"I will come back to check in on you occasionally… And…" Amaya paused as she put her hands on her stomach. "I'll bring the baby back to show off."

Kazumi smiled and nodded, knowing she had wanted to see the baby since Amaya announced her pregnancy. Well, she hadn't technically announced it. She just got bigger and bigger until Kazumi eventually asked.

Amaya picked up her bag and walked over to Kazumi, placing the key in her hand.

"Goodbye for now Kazumi… And thank you." She said before walking out the door.

Kazumi watched her as her sensei walked off into the distance.

"No… Thank you Amaya-sensei… May you find the peace you seek." She said before turning into the clinic to open up for the day.

Amaya's journey took longer then it normally should have, taking many breaks as she found their child becoming restless within her. It would have normally been a day trip but it took her three days till she finally arrived at the front gates. The clean up had begun but even on the outside, Amaya could tell the damage. She took a deep breath as she looked down, her hand on her forehead as she fought back the tears that wanted to come. Kakashi had died in this fight. The emotions she thought had passed came rushing back to her. Her hand moved to her mouth as she gritted her teeth, stopping herself from getting to emotional, a hard kick reminding her why she had too. Her eyes gazed down at her stomach as she took a deep breath, calming herself down. The stress wasn't good for her baby.

She stepped in, looking at the front gate. Two men sat there, both looking on high guard. She approached them cautiously as she looked at them. One had black hair with an odd looking bandage over his cheeks and bridge of his nose. The other had brown hair, his bangs draping over his left eye. Both wore regular issued Konoha shinobi uniforms. She hadn't a clue who they were but she knew she had to find out where to go from there. She cleared her throat some, hoping to get rid of the lump that had gathered from wanting to cry moments earlier.

"I… I need to speak with someone about becoming a member of the village." She said looking at them.

They looked at one another. Now was not the best of times for her to come but they could sense something about her. They turned to one another whispering. She was still able to pick up their names. Kotetsu and Izumo.

"I'm sorry Miss… But we can't let someone in without a family member already within the village." The one named Kotetsu said while the other nodded.

"I do… Well I did…" she said, softly, sadness filling her voice.

Reaching in her back pouch, she pulled papers out as she looked them over. It was her marriage license to Kakashi. She took a deep breath and held it out to them. Izumo took it, glancing over it as his eyes grew wide, Kotetsu reading it over his shoulder, his reaction the same. Amaya's hand moved to rest on her stomach as she focused on them. They were slowly putting two and two together as they nodded.

"You'll have to speak to the elders… I can't promise anything but they'll be the ones to deal with your fate in the village." Izumo said before handing her a map to where they were currently meeting after the massive destruction.

"Thank you… Might I ask one more question." She said, the two nodding. "Can… Can you point me in the direction of the cemetery… I think you understand why without me saying it but I would like to stop there first..."

They nodded, pointing in the direction before Amaya nodded as she looked at them once more bowing slightly in thanks as she turned, walking to the place she had been dreading. Her mind focused as she walked through the village as if she were the walking dead, her emotionless eyes knowing what they'd bare witness to in a matter of moments.

As she arrived, she was drawn to a new section, recently dug graves within sight as she began walking through them. She looked around through rows till she found it. Moving onto her knees before the marker, she traced her fingers over his name as she sighed. Hatake Kakashi. One of the most elite… The infamous Copy Ninja… Her husband. The tears once more welled in her eyes as the harsh reality hit her. She was in a new village, pregnant and on her own. The feeling of loss came over her once more as she rested her palm against his gravestone.

"You said we'd be together… Have our family… Now I'm here and you're gone…" she said as the tears began to slip down her cheeks. "And I… I don't know what to do anymore."

She said nothing more as she knelt there for as long as she could before she lifted her hand. She pressed her lips against her fingers before placing it on the Konoha symbol, praying a silent prayer for Kakashi to be safe where ever he was now.

Her feet led her down a long hallway several hours later as she finally had found a secure way to new meeting place. Tired was a bit of an understatement as she knocked on the door before being allowed admittance. She turned the knob as she walked in. The higher ups were there, discussing the future of the village as she did her best to bow once more.

"Forgive my intrusion. This was where I was told to come to about becoming a member of the village… I have my identification paperwork as well as proof of relation to someone in the village." She said.

An elderly woman spoke up before the others could.

"Proof? What kind of proof?" she said.

Amaya held up her marriage license as she looked at them.

"This is my marriage license to the Konoha Shinobi Hatake Kakashi… He is my husband… And the father of my unborn child." She said, the whispers immediately began. "I… I just want to raise my child in the village his or her father was born and raised in. I also would like to offer my services as a medical shinobi after my child is born."

The whispers grew as Amaya stood in silence. A sigh came from the old woman as she nodded.

"Very well… You are entitled to his belongings and your valor as a medical shinobi after the child is born. You will also be watched until you are cleared that you are no threat to us." The woman said.

Amaya nodded as she pulled out something else.

"If it helps… My sensei gave me this letter, inviting to become a member of the Village…" she said, opening it to reveal the Godaime Hokage's seal upon the bottom. "Tsunade-sama."

They all whispered once more.

"It will be taken into consideration. For now, we will have someone escort you to where you will find Hatake Kakashi's belongings." The old woman said before clapping her hands.

Amaya turned to see a shinobi, no older then 16 walk into the room. His dark brown hair was up in a ponytail as his forehead protect was donned on his left sleeve of his long sleeved black shirt that had his chunnin jacket placed over it. His hands were in his pockets and Amaya knew he had heard everything that had been said.

"Shikamaru! You will escort her to Kakashi's apartment then return immediately." The elder barked as Shikamaru sighed.

"Mendōkusei… Come with me." He said as he yawned, his hand rubbing the back of his head as he turned.

Amaya followed as she thought about the young shinobi's name. Shikamaru. It took a moment but it came to her by the time they reached street level.

"You were Asuma-san's student correct?" she said looking at him.

Shikamaru looked at her from the corner of his eye for a moment before looking straight once more and sighing. Seemed Kakashi had informed her more then most realized.

"Yeah…" was all he said as they continued on.

"Kakashi-kun…" She said, pausing in sadness before continuing on, "He spoke of you highly, said you were the smartest shinobi of your generation."

Shikamaru looked at the sadness and recognized it. Kurenai was the same after she lost Asuma. Shikamaru nodded some as he decided to do her best to comfort her.

"That's what they tell me… But if Kakashi-sensei said it, it must be true." He said offering a smile.

She only nodded, something Shikamaru understood. Her wounds were still fresh though he wondered how she had discovered how her husband had passed. They certainly never sent anyone to her. No one even knew about her. That alone bothered him so he felt he needed to ask in case it pertained to the safety of the Village.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude or insensitive but…" he started before she cut him off.

"You want to know how I knew about Kakashi-kun." She said.

Shikamaru nodded his head as he looked at her, her eyes spacing out.

"I… I had a vision… Kakashi-kun was… Was standing on the other side of the field from my Clinic… I tried running to him but he lifted his hand… Like he was waving goodbye." She said as a few tears began to slip down her cheeks. "Then in a flash of lightening he was gone…"

Wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes, she took a deep breath before looking at him.

"How… How did he die? Do you know?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

It was morbid to think, think about wanting to know how her love died. But she felt like she needed to. Was he killed in action? Or was he a martyr who died saving someone? Shikamaru stopped and turned to look at her, the look in her eyes begging him to tell her. He sighed as he looked at her.

"He… He saved my best friend from being killed by the leader of the Akatsuki…" he said.

He watched as she smiled some. At least he wasn't murdered. He died saving someone from the next generation of shinobi. Something he knew was coming. Kakashi spoke frequently of how it was time for the next generation to take over.

"Then he died a hero… Something he most certainly deserved…" she said looking at him. "He saved me once. He was seriously injured in the process. I cared for him till he got better."

She fell silent as the memories flooded her memory. Their first meeting. How she cared for him. How they fell in love throughout his recovery. The distant look returned to her eyes as she found that empty feeling filling her once more. At times she felt as if she were slipping more and more into madness without him. It was then the baby kicked so hard she gasped, surprising even Shikamaru. Her hand went to her stomach as Shikamaru looked at her like a deer in headlights.

"Are… Are you ok?" he asked, freaked out a bit.

Amaya looked up at him and nodded.

"Hai… I… The baby just surprised me." She said panting a bit.

Shikamaru sighed in relief as he looked towards the direction they were heading. They weren't too far out from Kakashi's apartment, something that had surprisingly survived the battle. Taking a deep breath, Amaya looked at him and nodded.

"Alright. I'm ready to go. I just need to get there and lie down for awhile. Then I'll be as good as new." She said looking at him.

He gave a gentle nod.

"It's not too much further." He said as he waved her on.

She followed him, staring at the road as she nodded. Amaya wondered how she would react to being in his apartment. His things, his memories, his scent filling the rooms. She remained silent as she followed him up the stairs as he handed her the key. A nod was all she could do to thank him as she stood outside the door long after he was gone, the key gripped tight in her hand. It seemed as if hours had passed before she unlocked the door and slowly opened it. It wasn't much but she had expected as much. There were a few plants in the window with two pictures. One of him when he was on his first squad Team Minato and the one with Team 7. She hadn't expected to see a picture of her with their relationship being such a secret.

Sitting on the bed, she looked around as she sighed, her hands resting on her stomach. Their little one kicked, Amaya oddly feeling as if there were sadness behind it. She smiled a bit as she closed her eyes.

"We're home little one… This was the bed your daddy slept in, his plants, his pictures… His memories…" she said before slowly lying back.

Her head rested on his pillow, her eyes closing as she took in his scent as it lingered there still. It comforted her in ways she never thought it could. Her hand slid beneath the pillow to adjust it when she felt something beneath it. She sat up some as she pulled it out and looked at it. It was a picture of her with him. His arms wrapped around her as they were smiling brightly for the camera. He had his mask on but it was obvious how happy he was. She remembered the day it was taken. It wasn't too long after she had discovered she was pregnant that she found him figuring out to set up the camera. Once he had, he dragged her in front of it and told her to smile as he hit the button. The result was the picture in her hands. Tracing her finger's over his picture, she smiled.

"I know I shouldn't be sad… Because you gave your life protecting the Will of Fire of the Village." She said as she looked down, "But I just wish… You could have been here when our Will of Fire is brought into the world."


	3. The Question

It was the knock on the door that gathered her attention. She slowly stood, her raven black hair cascading down past her shoulders as she made her way to the door. Her hand gripped the knob, curious to who it was this time of day. Surely it wasn't someone asking her to help with the clean up. Being as far along as she was with her pregnancy, it couldn't have been that. The knob turned as her crimson eyes looked at the one face she had become rather used to the past several months. Nara Shikamaru. A smile slipped onto her lips, happy for his safety from the horrible battle which had cost so many shinobi their lives. The heaviness of his eyes showed how tired he had become the several days after.

"Oi…. Kurenai-Sensei. I'm glad you're alright." He said, knowing she would have been. She had been evacuated with all the other women and children.

"That I am Shikamaru. Come to check up on me as always?" she said.

Shikamaru had been one of her care takers since her love, Sarutobi Asuma, had been killed by the Akatsuki. As he lay dying, he told Shikamaru that he passed the protection of his Will of Fire to him. Something Shikamaru took very seriously.

"Hai… But also. I have a request." He said.

Kurenai gave him an off look as Shikamaru looked down. This was different. Shikamau very rarely asked anything of her. Placing her hands on her lower back, she looked at him, her curiosity growning.

"A Request?" she asked, "What do you need?"

Shikamaru lifted his head to glance at her, his dark eyes meeting hers.

"Another shinobi's wife was widowed in the recent battle… And she's pregnant as well. She had been placed outside the village until she heard of his death and I… I thought perhaps you two could help each other, especially since I won't be here all the time." He said.

Kurenai looked down, finding herself worried for the newly widowed bride of a fellow shinobi. She knew how hard it was to be with child without the one the new life was created with.

"Who was the widow's husband?" she asked, curious still.

Shikamaru looked at her, his eyes serious. It was a shock to even him whom the woman was in the first place but he knew Kurenai was very familiar with the fellow Shinobi. He just didn't seem the type to be married without anyone knowing. Then again, Asuma had done the same with Kurenai, never telling anyone until his death.

"Hatake Kakashi." Shikamaru said, his eyes glancing at the floor once more.

He had heard Kakashi had given his life to save his best friend, Chouji. Something he would be eternally grateful for. Kurenai on the other hand was shocked. She had never known Kakashi to have been like that. Thinking he would live the life of a normal shinobi, not to get married and start a family. It was hard enough on the village to hear of his passing but to discover he had a family hit Kurenai's heart having also felt the feeling.

"I know it seems… Surprising. But I've read the papers and she's legit." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head, his words snapping Kurenai out of her daze.

"I understand… Where is she now?" she asked.

"I dropped her off at Kakashi's apartment and she said she was going to rest. Perhaps you should look for her tomorrow." He said.

Kurenai nodded as she offered a reassuring smile.

"I'll make sure to stop by and introduce myself later on after my doctor's appointment in the afternoon." Kurenai stopped as she looked down some.

It was hard enough being pregnant and a widow, she couldn't imagine being in a new place on top of that with a constant guard around her.

"I think right now. The thing she needs most is something I had a lot of." She said as Shikamaru looked at her. "She needs friends."

The next day came faster than Amaya realized as she awoke in the bed. Her eyes were still swollen from the little bit of crying she had done the night before when she had woken up. The dreams of Kakashi's possible death racing through her mind as she woke up in a cold sweat, their son kicking up a storm as the tears slipped from her eyes. She blamed the hormones for making things worse than they were. Then again, she had just lost the last person she had in the world except for the one she was carrying. She had fled from the Yuki with Kakashi after she had healed him from his mission there as her brother was on her tracks the entire way. Yukio was determined to ensure she would stay there, in denial that his own little sister had fallen in love with a shinobi from Konoha. She was sure once this news got to him, he'd come for her but she'd worry about that later. For now, she felt she needed to get moving and visit Kakashi once more. Something she had been planning since the night before.

Amaya slipped from the bed, opening the tiny closet to find Kakashi's clothes hanging up. She ran her fingers over one of his standard issued shirts as she moved her hand up to remove it from the hanger. She slipped it on, feeling it tight around her swollen abdomen but she didn't care. It still had his scent on it, something she found comforting. Her hand gripped the collar as she looked at the window, knowing that the day would only seem harder as the hours passed.

It had been an hour since she woke that she slipped out of the tiny apartment, still donning his shirt with a pair of black Capri pants she had packed up. Her sandals held her feet, knowing she normal wore heeled knee high boots with exposed toes but the further she got into her pregnancy, the harder it was to put them on, much less wear them. She ignored the looks of unfamiliarity as she took her time going to the cemetery, knowing she'd most likely spend the day there.

It was on the other side of the village as the rumors spread that Naruto sat in the hospital bed. He had healed quickly from the battle as to be expected but Sakura thought it'd be best for him to stay for observation. Shikamaru took it upon himself to go check up on him as well as inform him of the new comer to the village considering the two knew Kakashi as their sensei. It seems not even they knew a lot about their sensei for this to have never come up. Shikamaru slid the door open to Naruto's room as she heard Sakura lecturing him for the 100th time.

"Baka! You have to stay here… If I hear about you sneaking out to Ichiraku one more time, I'll….!" Sakura had fire in her eyes as she shook her fist at him, Naruto moving as far as he could to the other side of the bed.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! I… I just wanted…" Naruto started but stopped as he saw Shikamaru. "Shikamaru… What are you doing here?"

Sakura shifted to look at him as well, holding her clipboard to her chest. Shikamaru looked down, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he kicked his foot into the ground some.

"I came to check up on Naruto's progress…" he said, knowing the blonde haired Jinchuuriki was probably fine physically by now. Mentally would be another story. "And to ask you… Did you know of Kakashi-Sensei had any relatives or anything?"

Both the pink haired kunoichi and the ramen loving shinobi lowered their heads at the thought of their late sensei as they both shook their heads.

"To be honest Shikamaru, though we were around him a lot, we really don't know much about him. He never really opened up to us… To anyone actually." Sakura said as Naruto nodded in agreement, feeling the guilt of not being there in time to save him.

"Ah. I see…" Shikamaru said. "Well… I guess you haven't heard the rumors yet then… Well it's more like fact…"

Sakura and Naruto looked at him, curiosity filling their expressions as Shikamaru slid both his hands in his pockets.

"Kakashi-Sensei was married… His wife arrived in the village yesterday." He said as their eyes grew wide. "And on top of it… She's pregnant…"

The clipboard dropped from Sakura's hands onto the floor as Naruto's head bowed down. Shikamaru sighed.

"I didn't want you to find out from rumors seeing as you all were his students but-" Shikamaru started but Naruto quickly interrupted.

"Where is she now?" he said, his eyes hidden from view, Shikamaru sighed.

"I dropped her off at his apartment last night… But if she's like how Kurenai-Sensei was after Asuma's death… My guess would be the cemetery." He said, knowing Kurenai would go there often after Asuma's death at the hands of the Akatsuki.

As Sakura bent down to pick up the clip board, Naruto quickly moved to the window and slipped out as he escaped, Sakura standing to find an empty bed. Her anger didn't surface as she knew where he was going as did Shikamaru.

Amaya had arrived at the cemetery several minutes after leaving, taking more time than it probably normally would. It seemed she was much slower than normal. Maybe because she dreaded coming here, she thought as she slowly made her way to his marker. Standing there for a few moments, she slowly knelt down before it, her hands resting on her thighs as she looked at the marker. One of her hands lifted, brushing a few leafs off the marker before she sat back and rested her hand on her stomach, closing her eyes as their son began kicking once more.

"Practicing your taijutsu already little one?" she said smiling. "You definitely have your father's will."

The moments passed as Naruto arrived at the cemetery, his arms bandaged up as well as his forehead as he noticed her right away. It was hard not to. Her bright blue hair and porcelain skin made her stand out among the rows of markers. His fist clenched as he slowly approached her. She could sense him coming, her head turning to look at him as he got closer from behind her. He seemed to gaze down at the marker and just become lost in time and space. She recognized him from the picture that Kakashi had in his room and the stories he had told her. Her eyes went back to the marker before she spoke.

"You must be Naruto-san." She said softly, Naruto's gaze breaking from the stone to look at her. "Kakashi-kun spoke very highly of you."

The two went silent before Naruto broke the silence several moments later.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't arrive back in time… To save him." He said, Amaya could tell he was holding back tears by the cracking in his voice.

Looking at him, she patted the spot beside her for him to sit. He hesitated at first before sitting beside her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't blame you or anyone else for Kakashi-kun's passing… From what I've learned, he died protecting the village he loved… Protecting it for the coming generation's Will of Fire." She said, Kakashi having told her about how important the Will of Fire was to the inhabitants of Konoha.

"But don't you miss him though?" Naruto asked as he wiped his eyes of the tears that wanted to come.

"With each beat of my heart… And I know it'll get better…. Then hard again when our son is born… But part of Kakashi will live on in our child." She said before pausing, the wind picking up slightly. "The ones we lose, never really leave us. They always reside in our hearts and minds. If they remain there, they'll always be with us."

Naruto looked at her, a somewhat peaceful look on her face as she looked at the marker. He could see the pain in her eyes but he believed the words that she said. He knew the wounds were still fresh from loss for all of them as the Village struggled to rebuild from the tragedy brought on by Pein and the Akatsuki but Naruto knew the Village would rebuild as it was. Time would be needed but no matter the cost, Konoha would survive and live on through the remaining villagers. Just as the Fourth Hokage had entrusted with Naruto, a fact that Naruto was still somewhat struggling with at times. That he was the son of the man who sealed the kyuubi within him.

Hours soon passed as the two sat in silence, finding somewhat of a comfort in that. It wasn't until she slowly began to stand that Naruto shifted his gaze. She smiled as she bowed to him some, a smile that Naruto wouldn't forget. It was warm and sweet, purely genuine.

"Naruto-san… I have a favor to ask… Not just from me but Kakashi as well." She said before looking down and placing her hand on her swollen abdomen. "We had discussed this last time I saw him and I agreed… If anything were to happen to me since Kakashi is…"

She stopped for a moment, not wanting to say it but knew he would get what she was getting at.

"Would you… Would you guide our son? In life as well as a shinobi." She said smiling still though it was hard as she thought of Kakashi. "Be his Godfather and help him in whatever he needs. I know it's a lot to ask but… Kakashi was adamant that we ask you, knowing you would be able to lead him in ways no one else could."

Naruto looked at her, shock covering his face as he stood. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. Kakashi had wanted him to fulfill such an important role in a child he had spoken to no one about. Naruto could easily tell she wasn't lying, that she meant what she said. She meant it whole heartedly. Who was he to refuse. He slowly stood as he looked at her, determination filling his features as Amaya saw firsthand why Kakashi wanted Naruto to fill the role.

"I'll do it… I'll guide him in any way I can. Just like Kakashi-sensei did with me…" he smiled his foxy grin and smiled. "I'll do you one better… One day, you and Kakashi-sensei's kid will be my apprentice!"

Amaya smiled brighter, feeling the confidence that Kakashi felt, nodding as he spoke.

"Thank you Naruto…" She said, as she nodded once more. "Thank you for everything."


End file.
